


La Parure《项链》

by Abgrund



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Out of Character, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abgrund/pseuds/Abgrund
Summary: 阿拉娜·布鲁姆是莱克特庄园的女主人，她最近丢了一条珍珠项链，那可是她最喜欢的一条——拇指大的浑圆珠子无论日夜都熠熠生辉，美丽仁慈的贵夫人要求管家奇尔顿彻查这件事，最最要紧的就是找到那条项链；威尔·格雷厄姆是个漂亮的男孩，他酗酒的父亲早就丢了土地也丢了妻子，现在每日的酒资都是威尔在各处打短工挣得的，因为自家土地是被莱克特先生买了去，威尔最常来这里打工，想着也许哪天就能把土地赎回去；费德里克·奇尔顿是莱克特庄园的管家，他一直与莱克特先生的贴身男仆相看两厌，他的行为除了满足自己的权欲之外最想达到的目的就是讨好庄园的女主人；马修·布朗是莱克特先生的贴身男仆，他对新来的绿眼睛小短工很有兴趣，全不在意自己的兴趣会成为暴行的导火索；玛格特·维杰是莱克特夫人的贴身女仆。汉尼拔·莱克特是这座庄园的主人。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 本文警告：为肉而肉，un-con/rape(无爱只有性)，道具使用，Hannibal is sadism，粗口，口头侮辱，身体虐待，无爱暴行，奇怪的没有现实参考的假想庄园主AU，全员完全ooc，特别不优雅的汉尼拔  
> 如有任何一个部分是雷点_(:з)∠)_，请一定规避  
> 标题致敬了众所周知那位……如果有妹纸觉得这样太侮辱三大巨匠之一留言或私信我我改回原来的标题……我现在有点忍不住想叫这个
> 
> 写在前面：这会是一个奇怪的故事，因为某写手会用奇怪的语气讲述。  
> 本文出现的观点性文字不代表某写手观点，只代表某写手使用了这种观点_(:з)∠)_，这文不是BDSM，因为对我来说只有SSC(安全理智知情同意)的才算BDSM，其他的都是……单纯的施暴_(:з)∠)_  
> 每次发rape都是如此忐忑，上次起码没OOC到如此离谱……叹气……
> 
> 再次提示：全员ooc，基本只借了一张脸  
> 确定还要继续？OK，上车吧。

 

“快去把我的珍珠项链找出来！”  
莱克特夫人失控地将梳妆台上的首饰盒扫到地上，蜡烛的光晕下夜空繁星般的蓝宝石、如血的红宝石与闪烁星芒火彩的钻石散落在地上，可怜的玛格特跪在一片美丽的宝石之间瑟瑟发抖。  
“哦不，我的小可怜。”莱克特夫人心疼地扶起从小和她一起长大的玛格特，她不该被自己的怒火波及，这一切总不会是她的错，阿拉娜转而指着管家的鼻子，“你！”接着她的手指又转向了其他每一个在她房间内低头发抖的仆从，“你！你还有你！把我的项链找回来！”

***

这一天的早些时候。

“马修，你在看什么？”  
“…呃，先生…没什么……只是看风景……”  
汉尼拔·莱克特越过马修·布朗的肩膀看向庭院中的景象，勾起嘴角。  
“的确是品味超凡的美景。”

***

身上还有些湿漉漉的小短工被反剪着双手按在地上跪下。  
“如果你识相的话，最好就是把夫人丢失的珍珠项链交出来，如果你已经把它偷出去卖了，那么就最好把赃款交出来。“  
奇尔顿的意思再明显不过。  
“我没有偷！”  
“这可不是我愿意听到的答案。”  
“我不是个贼，我来这里是做工的！”  
威尔·格雷厄姆的卷毛被一只手拽着拖向后，他秀气的脸现在暴露在月光之下，喉结在细致的皮肤下紧张地滑动，一切都让他看起来脆弱得像是一只待宰的羔羊。

“如您所见，敬爱的夫人和先生，”奇尔顿站在庄园主的座前夸张地鞠躬，声音因为兴奋和喜气而高昂，“这就是被我捉到的那只小老鼠，他家的农田被他那酒鬼老爹卖给庄园换酒，他就借着做短工的机会潜入庄园偷去了夫人的珍珠项链作为报复。“

阿拉娜，这位黑发的美人高居座上，就在汉尼拔的身旁，他们俯瞰座下的仆从就像是俯瞰蝼蚁与奴隶。  
她原本因为丢失心爱之宝的怒火早被玛格特安抚下来，她宽厚的丈夫也许诺让远方的商队再为她重新带回一条更美更好的，现在看见因为疼痛和屈辱而眼含泪光的威尔，她的心头浮起一丁点愧疚。

“唔，也许，”阿拉娜迟疑地看着可怜的小短工，“也许不是他呢。”

“夫人，仁慈的夫人，”威尔在疼痛中听到阿拉娜的迟疑，开口大叫着乞求，“求您垂怜，夫人，我不是个贼，我是个工匠，我来庄园里只是为了修理湖里那艘，木船的船桨，奇尔顿只是栽赃，这不是我……“

“夫人，夫人。”奇尔顿没再让威尔多说什么，另一个健壮的男仆捂住了他的嘴，管家用他那颇具特色的狡黠笑容向阿拉娜谄媚，“不要听这些小畜生胡说，他们为了钱什么话都说得出来，”说着话，奇尔顿似笑非笑看了那位贴身男仆一眼，“我可是亲眼看见他从庭院里偷偷摸摸地出来。如果不是偷东西，他怎么能进到庭院里去？”

“除非有人作证，他到底干什么去了。”奇尔顿摊开手，面对院子内寂静的沉默，耸肩做出爱莫能助的表情。

***

有人按着奇尔顿的吩咐去拿了惩罚奴隶专用的粗木棒回来。  
小短工的双手被捆在院子中间的刑柱上，他的上衣被剥掉，在夜色中露出漂亮的脊背。垂落的卷发掩蔽了他的绿眼睛，从汉尼拔所坐的高处只能看到那头还湿漉漉的头发，汉尼拔当然知道不是这个漂亮的小家伙干的，他一整个晚上几乎都盯着这个胆敢用他的井水擦身的尤物，他月光下显得乌黑的头发挺翘的臀部还有惹人的腰窝，他小心翼翼地清洗身体，晶莹的水珠在月华之下跳动，贴着细腻的脊背闪烁，反倒像是为这具诱人的胴体披上了缀满钻石的纱衣，华贵而诱惑。

不，珍珠更适合他。

汉尼拔看着粗糙的木棒一次次重重落下，它们为小短工赤裸的脊背印上红色——

**不只是红色。**

击打刚刚来临时，皮肤会变得更白，像是血液瞬间消失，随即这条脊梁会抽搐扭动，直到红肿隆起的痕迹替代那苍白的色块。  
他扭得可真带劲，汉尼拔稍微弯起嘴角，他只听到威尔的一声惨叫就被奇尔顿用布条勒住了，多可惜，不过也许他一会可以直接告诉他，他真喜欢他叫出来的声响。  
身边的阿拉娜似乎有些不适应，啊，没错，我们仁善的好夫人阿拉娜真的不适合看到这些。  
汉尼拔安抚地拍了拍妻子的手，棕红的眼珠透露出恰到好处的关心和担忧，黑发白肤的美人不再忍耐，她的蓝眼睛里不像之前盛着怒气，而是蕴着怜悯与畏惧的忧愁——她并没忽略她丈夫眼中那些炽热的毁灭欲望——上帝啊，她当然了解她的丈夫。

但夫妻之间不就是这么回事嘛。

阿拉娜垂下睫毛不再看那双烫人的眼睛，举起用手边的扇子掩住面容，她的声音轻悄又颤抖，让人想起天鹅优雅脆弱的脖颈与雨后笼中金丝雀的歌唱，在威尔那被堵住的微弱痛吟声中也几乎听不清楚。

“汉尼拔，这样下去我的首饰找回来也是染血的，我可不想再看下去了。”

听到夫人的抱怨，奇尔顿赶紧停下了手中的暴行。

“夫人，心慈的夫人啊，这些小畜生只有狠狠打过，才会乖乖吐露出珠宝的下落呀。”

威尔好不容易把口中的布条吐了出来，向着离他很近的管家脸上狠狠吐了一口带血的吐沫。

“滚去地狱吧……”

奇尔顿反手给了威尔一下狠的，威尔的嘴里溅出血来。

再也难以忍受一切一般，阿拉娜歇斯底里地尖叫起来，高音缭绕进夜空中的云朵，汉尼拔向前一步双手扶在妻子的头侧，技巧性地让他美丽的女主人陷入短暂地昏迷。  
“玛格特。”汉尼拔呼唤他的妻子的侍女，将绵软的阿拉娜交到侍女怀里，“带夫人回去休息。”

***

汗和血稍微打扰了威尔身上独特的甜香，汉尼拔让所有人离开院子，他审视地看着安静之后再次看起来顺服的威尔，把冰冷的井水泼在他的身上。

每一道伤痕落下时都裹挟着地狱的火焰，威尔甚至觉得自己的脊椎已经被打碎了，移动躲避时骨节要碎裂一般地咯吱作响，直到他再也没有力气进行毫无意义的躲避，整个背都像是着了火，疼痛被一种肿胀的滚烫替代，那比疼反倒难挨得多……  
一桶冰凉刺骨的井水将威尔从滚沸的炼狱丢进寒冷的深渊，深秋的黑夜里他不由自主地想要将自己缩成一团。  
冰冷的水划过他的黑发，汇聚起来滑落到他的脖子上，水珠在月色下像是银色的溪流，卷滚着向下划过脊背，因为主人的战栗而从腰间溅落，濡湿了挂在臀尖的松垮裤子……  
莱克特轻轻叹息着欣赏这般美景——

“……莱克特先生，我没有说谎……不是我偷的……我是清白的……请相信我…”

宽厚的善于狩猎的手掌的接触阻断了威尔接下来地话语，那只手沿着威尔瘦削的脸下滑，拂过他绷紧的肩头，威尔因为寒冷还在无法停止地颤抖，汉尼拔可以感觉到手下的皮肤中汹涌的生命力。  
那些隆起的丑陋的肿痕，像是密网束缚着威尔，美丽而且破碎，这不知所措的绿眼睛羔羊颤抖得更厉害了。  
因为恐惧。

威尔听说过这种事，他仔细地打听过任何一件可能在庄园里遭遇的惨事。听说的太多，反而比懵懂无知时更加可怖。  
传说这位庄园主有专吃年轻男孩的喜好，有些男孩进了庄园就再也没有回来。  
传说庄园厨房的菜谱都是如何烹饪人肉，还将吃不完的腿肉挂在地下室里养蜗牛……  
他只做短工，就是恐惧着这种事情的发生。  
他想活着，想活下去，想活得更久。

汉尼拔的手沿着肩头向下滑动，略微粗糙的掌心贴合着滚烫的伤痕，那些交错的伤痕，刚巧控制在皮开肉绽之前，有些地方已经交叠成了紫色，另外那些地方却只蕴着血色的红，月光下一切颜色并不分明，随着手掌的移动，手下的那具躯体绝望地扭动挣扎，肩胛、脊沟，还有半掩半露的腰窝，现在一一被庄园主人抚摸着，探索着。另一只手也加入其中。拇指对称地挤压按揉着一道道伤口，轻柔地蹭过肿胀的边缘，又施力将指甲楔入其中，只为了倾听威尔压抑的闷哼和悦耳的惨叫。

“不……主人……你不能……”  
可怜的小羊哀告着，这一次全然是因为疼痛。

那双手终于怀着期许来到了宽松的裤子边缘，随便扯下本就不牢靠的最后蔽体之物。  
浑圆挺翘的臀肉上没有伤痕，干净得像是新剥出的山竹果肉。

“你是叫威尔吗？小男孩。”汉尼拔更贴近了被绑在刑柱上的可怜家伙，“不用回答，”威尔可以听到身后皮带扣叮当作响——被皮带扣打在身上真的疼极了，他瑟缩着咬紧牙关，那双手又回到身上，一只握着他的屁股，另一只探向他的颊畔，“我真的非常喜欢听你叫出来。但接下来，为了免得激发你对不雅语言的创造力，你还是安静些好。”  
有力的手勒进威尔的口鼻，在威尔反应过来之前，他的庄园主已经深深冲进他青涩的身体，威尔的惨叫都探入口腔的手指搅成含混的痛吟，背后的伤被挺括的衬衫面料贴着磨蹭，皮带冰凉的金属扣随着身后人的动作不断地撞着大腿后侧，屁股里像是被塞进了一把烧热的刀子，那刀子还不知足地来回抽搅。  
这是什么……威尔不明白到底发生了什么，却隐约在疼痛里想起那些人喜欢对他讲的下流话……

威尔的脊背反弓起来，全身颤抖，方才还柔软的臀肉现在绷紧得像是石头，却只得到那噩梦赞许的喟叹和更深入更用力的对待。寒冷与现在的疼痛叠加，他想要对抗想要逃脱，但他唯一能做的不过是在撕裂灵魂的痛中轻轻吸气，避免自己真的闭过气去。  
汉尼拔的手指感到了泪水的热度，他干燥柔软的嘴唇赐予般在操干的间歇落在小羊绷紧的脊背肩膀上。  
威尔被疼痛包裹着，却依旧鲜明地感觉到庄园主唇齿间情色柔软的舌贴在皮肤表面带起的战栗。  
“不可思议。”汉尼拔握住威尔细窄的髋骨，免得身下的可怜孩子腿软倒地，他向前半步把威尔压在被受刑人环抱摩擦得光滑的刑柱上，细致地亲吻含吮着威尔敏感的耳畔，他的嘴唇越温柔下身的动作就越残暴。威尔觉得自己一定流血了，身上人的动作越来越顺滑。

“操过女人吗？孩子。”汉尼拔轻柔地舔着小船工的耳垂，带着怜惜欣赏他脸颊上泪水反射的月色，好像把他操哭的不是自己一样。  
“操过？”汉尼拔调整角度，让柔滑的顶端缓慢地碾过威尔身体内部的快乐之源，小羊惊喘中的紧绷引来他的轻笑，“诚实是可贵的品德，”一个吻印在威尔颈后——温暖干燥的，忽略正插在他屁股里狠顶的阴茎的话，威尔几乎该形容那个吻是不带情欲色彩的，“你赢得了奖励，我可爱的孩子。”

威尔不知道那是怎么发生的。  
他如何在一个强奸犯的阴茎还插在他屁股里的时候硬了起来。

“这和你之前地任何一次性经历都不会一样，”仁慈的庄园主轻柔地套弄着威尔硬得贴着小腹的阴茎，“你要用身体好好记着，这是我所赐予你的，”每一次擦过威尔体内的那一点，都会为本就紧致的甬道带来一阵甜蜜酥麻的战栗，汉尼拔的呼吸声也越来越重，“未来你的每一次高潮都会是来自我的恩典。”

恐惧、痛苦还有羞耻，威尔不知道现在哪种情绪更多，他所能感受到的只有隐约的痛和无边的热。  
他的扭动变了味道，他向着庄园主粗糙的手心里挺动自己的阴茎，如果没有一直堵在齿间的手指，模糊的呻吟大概会变成清晰的祈求。

掐在顶端的指尖几乎探入那道细缝，疼痛与强烈的刺激让威尔的世界变得一片空白，当他从满是莫测光点的黑暗中回返，他的庄园主已经在他脊背上留下渐渐在空气中变冷的精液。  
他沿着刑柱滑跪在地上，闭着眼睛向上帝祈祷自己可以从这噩梦里快点醒过来。

因为挣扎而已经青紫淤肿的手腕被解下，可怜的男孩被他的庄园主抱起。

“你不该再像上帝祈祷，我的男孩，”庄园主如是说，“你将来的一切，都属于我。如果你一定要祈祷，那么对象就该是我。”

***

莱克特庄园又恢复了往日的平静。  
说平静好像有些太粉饰太平。

不过呢，  
玛格特依旧做着她的贴身女仆；  
马修有点郁闷被奇尔顿胜了一城；  
奇尔顿因为同时讨好了主人和夫人而走路带风。

阿拉娜得到了一条新的项链，如同闪烁繁星的碎钻拱卫着一颗巨大正圆的蓝宝石，而吊坠以外的部分全都由钻石制成，在穿衣镜前带着它，就像是把漫天繁星佩在颈间——当然，这条项链现在荣升为她最爱的饰品了。

至于我们的庄园主先生，他现在正在收藏室里鉴赏他最新的收藏。

“珍珠不像其他无机宝石，每一次的佩戴都是损耗它的过程，”莱克特先生的东欧口音一向让他魅力非凡，他是早期就踏上这片崭新的土地开始建立自己国度的人之一——虽然这种小节对他来说毫无意义，“损失一些重量后，宝石可以重新切割打磨，”莱克特放下手中的丝帕，方才他一直用它擦拭着一套与阿拉娜颈间那套一样璀璨却风格稍微不同的项链，“而珍珠，只会随着使用和时光的流逝渐渐失去光泽渐渐变得浑黄，用自己的萎败控诉着那些因贪婪以利刃将它从海中偷走的人们。”

汉尼拔将手中的首饰戴对方颈间，搭扣在颈后咬死，不留一丝缝隙地紧紧握住咽喉，引得对方发出一声呜咽。

“嘘，嘘，没事了，只是有点紧，这不会伤害你。”  
汉尼拔把跪伏在床上的威尔搂起来，威尔颤抖得厉害，“乖孩子，做得很好，我该奖励你。”

汉尼拔抱着威尔来到镜前，镜中的小船工不着寸缕，双眼被泪水朦胧，嘴唇被皮带勒得张开，除了呻吟以外毫无用处，双手被一条有细密暗花的钴蓝色领带捆着，因为过载的刺激只能靠在汉尼拔的臂弯里。

“看看你，多么可爱。”汉尼拔也不由得因镜中景象赞叹，他解开了威尔口中的皮带，轻轻按摩着威尔酸痛的脸颊。

“求求你，拿出来。”威尔的泪水再度涌出，打湿了他灰绿色的眼睛。  
汉尼拔自得其乐地欣赏着威尔的哀求，贴着可怜小羊的耳朵同意了这可爱的请求。

缓慢又缓慢地，伴随着威尔的呻吟，一颗颗拇指大的珍珠被从威尔身体里慢慢拉扯出来——确如汉尼拔所言，随着使用与佩戴，熠熠生辉的珍珠逐渐消失了光彩。

折磨了他好几个小时的珠串终于被取出，威尔几乎要哭出声来，颤抖地放松紧绷的身体，却随即被汉尼拔取代了方才安放过珠串的空虚之处。

“看看你淫荡的身体，我亲爱的威尔，”一只手握住已经漏出前液的可怜小东西，“稍微没东西操进来就不行了吗？”

威尔哀鸣着挣扎，试图弄死自己或者对方，但却毫无用处。

那串项链现在落到地毯上，失却了大半光华的浑圆珍珠，可不正好是之前阿拉娜丢失的那串吗？  
不过现在，已经没人在意它了。

 

——THE END——

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：终于写完了……我预感到这篇文会掉粉了……我自己其实写的也很心疼……我也不知道我靠什么激励着自己写完……  
>  希望雷OOC雷强奸的都没来看……因为如果我误入自己这篇文大概也会大写地懵逼脸……  
>  不管怎么说……写完了……希望点梗的妹纸没有被这篇吓到取关


End file.
